watching through his eyes
by 100fandoms1girl
Summary: I brought Hiccup here after his fight with the red death. I may have also brought his entire village. As they watch Hiccups life through his eyes, they see he was more of a hero than they thought. rewrite of the movie, just add a few demons. rated M for lots and lots of blood and musle, and bone, and removing flesh.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup wakes up slowly looking around the room, his eye's land on me. I walk up to him and sit in the chair beside his bed. "Hello, my name is Becky, though you can call me Bec or B, I am an angel sent from Odin to help you. I was supposed to save you from the red death but I failed." I down at my shoes ashamed. "Because of me you lost your foot and almost died, and for that I am truly sorry." Then I look him in the eye Silently begging him to forgive me. He nods and swings his leg and prosthetic over the bed. "I made that, tried to make it around the bases of your other designs." He nods. "Thank you, B, my name's Hiccup, but coming from Odin you probably knew that." I laugh and nod before he continues. "I thank you for bringing me here, where ever here is, but I should really get home and make sure my dragon isn't killed by my father." I look at the door and whistle, toothless comes running in and jumps on Hiccup and starts licking his face. "I'm glad to see you to bud." Hiccup exclaims happily.

"Hiccup, as much as this is fun. We still have some business to do." I point to the one-way mirror facing into a theater like interrogation room. "In there is your whole village, they think you dead, and I would like to keep it like that for a while at least in order to find out who those demons are, and have your village understand your hard ships." He nods and takes my arm in his as me and Toothless leas him to the window. Some of the Vikings are already waking up and pulling at their restraints. Right outside the window I seated Hiccups dad, Gobber, Astrid and the other teens.

"That's my cue." I tell hiccup before walking out the door. I head to the center of the room, and call out to the Vikings. "Hello everyone, I know you have just lost and friend, a son, an apprentice, and a hero. Several of you might have thought him weak." I glower at Snotlought. "But I am here to show you the real person behind his mask of string arms. I am here to show you a movie that I like to call 'How To Train Your Dragon'. This movie shows Hiccups real life, past what you lot saw. This movie shows the pain he went through just to keep your village alive." As I finished the lights dimmed and I walked back through the door where hiccup was sitting in a chair by the window. I pressed the play button on my computer to start the movie. Stoik and Gobber were crying, Astrid was holding back, she was fighting with everything she had. The twins were knocking their heads together, Snotlought was trying to impress a girl next to him, and Fishlegs just sat there staring at the screen squeezing Astrid's hand in comfort. Then the movie started the man on the moon showed up with the DreamWorks sign. I sat back watching over the audience.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, the names Bec, this is just a quick key about the different types of font you'll see in this story.**

 **Bold + underline = author note**

 **Bold = movie**

 _ **Bold + italic = camera motions/ movie actions**_

Regular = real life

 _Regular italic = real world thoughts_

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 _ **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a**_

 _ **lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting**_

 _ **straight out of the water. A black cloud swarms over the island**_ **.**

Everyone In the crowd stares at the cloud, they know that at the time that was not there. My voice comes over the speakers. "That cloud is always there, you just can't see it. When Hiccup was eight he went into the forest and saw a woman, this was no women however. This was a demon." Everyone gasped. They knew how dangerous demons were, they always found some way back out of contracts via loop holes, and when they did they often found a way to make you their slave. "The demon told him that when he was fifteen his entire village would die. He turned and ran back to his house to tell his mother about the demon lady. When he got there a dragon was carrying her away. The entire village blamed him, even his own father. Stoik he heard your conversation with Gobber, but only the part where you blamed him. Then he turned and ran back to the demon. He didn't ever want to feel that hurt, that guilt of someone dying. So he went back and made a deal in return of protecting the people of Berk and giving him control over the spawns of hell, he would have to pay a price, that you will see soon." The movie continued.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This, is Berk. It's twelve days**

 **North of hopeless, and a few**

 **degrees South of freezing to death.**

 **It's located solidly on the**

 **meridian of misery.**

Everyone laughs, even though riddled with sadness for the lost hero everyone one knew how bad Berk was and Hiccup described it perfectly.

 _ **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small**_

 _ **village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My village. Many people get mad, I often feel like they just want me gone, this isn't my home, but it's the only place I know. It is in a word, sturdy.**

 **And it's been here for seven**

 **generations, but every single**

 **building is new.**

 _ **The camera drifts closer, circling.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a**

 **charming view of the sunsets. The**

 **only problems are the demons and the pests. You**

 **see, most places have mice or**

 **mosquitos. We have...**

 _ **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is**_

 _ **snatched.**_

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 _ **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward**_

 _ **it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots**_

 _ **through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly**_

 _ **teenage Viking.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **...dragons.**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 _ **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front**_

 _ **porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour**_

 _ **out of the buildings, ready for a fight. Each viking is surrounded in black fog.**_

All the Vikings look at each other, that wasn't there before. My voice comes over the intercom again. "That's the demons. They're holding up their end of the deal. As long as one of them is near you, nothing can kill you. This may seem all and good but Hiccups paying for your lives in blood."

 _ **More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling**_

 _ **off sheep.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us.**

 **We're Vikings. We have stubbornness**

 **issues.**

 _ **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into**_

 _ **the streets, axes in hand. The black fog wraps around their wrists or legs, or even weapons.**_

 _ **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making**_

 _ **his way through the battle. Hiccup is grabbed and pulled in to an island. A black fog in a rough shape of a person stares down at him.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **YA, YA I know. I'll pay after the raid. If I don't show up Gobber will know somethings wrong and you'll be in trouble.**

 _ **The figure nodes and lets Hiccup pass. He starts running through the streets again.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I**

 **know. But it's not the worst.**

 **Parents believe a hideous name will**

 **frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

 **Like our charming Viking demeanor**

 **wouldn't do that.**

Stoik looks confused, he thought that Hiccup was a good name, it was just a name.

 _ **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the**_

 _ **Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an**_

 _ **explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

 **VIKING**

 **(FIERCE)**

 **Arggghhhhh!**

 **(cheery, insane)**

 **Mornin'!**

The Viking tries to shrink down in his seat. "I was in the middle of a barrel of mead." He says sheepishly, and everyone laughs.

 _ **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**_

 _ **men and women.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the**

 **Haggard...**

 **HOARK**

 **What are you doing out!?**

 **HICCUP**

 **... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR**

 **Get inside!**

 **HICCUP**

 **... Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **Get back inside!**

Every one of the Vikings now look sad, they hadn't known that they were being so rude to Hiccup.

 **HICCUP**

 **. Ack.**

 _ **He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep, just Ack.**

 _ **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**_

 _ **the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup!?**

 **(accusingly; to the crowd)**

 **What is he doing out again?!**

 **(TO HICCUP)**

 **What are you doing out?! Get**

 **inside!**

Stoik sits up in his seat, did he really sound that mean?

 _ **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**_

 _ **He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **(IN AWE)**

 **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of**

 **the tribe. They say that when he**

 **was a baby he popped a dragon's**

 **head clean off of its shoulders.**

 **Do I believe it?**

 _ **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**_

 _ **strafing dragon out of the sky.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Yes, I do.**

Stoik and Gobber share a look, someone started that rumor years ago, he didn't know Hiccup thought so highly of him.

 _ **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**_

 _ **brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**_

 **STOICK**

 **(barking; to his men)**

 **What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**

 **and Hoark saw a Monstrous**

 **Nightmare.**

 **STOICK**

 **Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **None so far.**

 **STOICK**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 **Good.**

Every one of the Vikings sat silent staring at the screen, every one of the Vikings on the screen had at least one black fog around them. Then Astrid speaks up, it's clear she's been thinking for a while. "If he made a deal with this demon when he was eight t protect us. He could have been killed, every day for seven years. He put his life on the line for SEVEN years so he could save us. Every day for those seven years we were terrible to him, some hit him, no one wanted him. He died unwanted. He died thinking we didn't care. He DIED saving our lives." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Hiccup wrestled the intercom from me, he's stronger then he looks. He pressed the button and his voice rang out through the theater. "Oh, my Gods, Astrid, I-I… I shouldn't be talking right now, I'm putting my life on the line again… but you need to know… I didn't die feeling unwanted. I lived with the most amazing group of people at my back, even if it wasn't everyone else, if it was only you. I would be happy." Everyone gaped. Then Astrid yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hiccup! Get your butt out here!" He looks at me asking permission. I wave him off, he's already reveled he's alive, he might as well show them. I clicked a button removing the restraints of Astrid, Stoick, and Gobber. Then Hiccup got on Toothless, I guess he didn't believe in his ability to walk, and together they walked out the door and into the theatre.


	3. Chapter 3

The freed Vikings run up to Hiccup but hesitate when they see the night fury. "It's-it's ok, he won't hurt you." Hiccup says holding onto Toothless but getting off his back. As he steps down his pant leg comes up his left leg reveling his prosthetic, and they stare at it for a second before he steps from one foot to the other, then steps on his left forgetting the leg and falls. He gets up his a grown and some help from Astrid. I walk into the room to, he lost it in the explosion, it wasn't salvageable. If I didn't take it off the rest of him would have died with it." I say once again ashamed I didn't get there sooner. "Bec, It's fine, it's not your fault." He says trying to make me feel better. "Yes, it is, my job from Odin was to protect you, and I failed. I was supposed to be there, if I didn't get caught up with Snotlought I would have. I was stupid and let him hit on me. I am truly sorry." Everyone stared at me Snotlought got up, I had freed the rest of the teens before walking in. "Hey babe, it's fine. Don't beat yourself up. I am irresistible." I punch Him in the face and Astrid stomps on his stomach. We high five, and smile. "Aaanyway, you guys should regro-"I'm cut of when a tentacle of darkness surrounds my throat. "Hiccup" I rasp out, he knows what to do. He follows the tentacle to the final demon in the village. He jumps on her. The leader. Knocks her against the wall and holds her there as the dark strand disappears from around my throat. I grab my knife and walk over to her. "why, hello Bec, long time no see. Still trying to save these bags of meat I see." I stab her in the heart. "She gurgles blood filling her throat. "Wh-what n-no t-talking f-first, you a-always where a-a b-bu-business woman" she smiles as she dies. I know and I will always know I let her off to easy. Everyone stares, what. The blood pools at my feet. I bend down with a cup. I fill it with some blood and close the lid. I do this process five more times then make the blood and body disappear. "OK! Now for the reunion. Then we can watch the rest of the movie. I'll get food." I walk out of the room, I can feel the eyes on my back and I smile. Then from inside I call. "Snotlought can you come help me?" he walks in the back and together we prepare the food for the rest of the Vikings.

HICCUPS POV

I try to walk over, still not to use to this new leg, and stumble a bit. Astrid and toothless are always there to pick me up though. I thak them and when we reach my dad I just stare at my feet before saying. "Hi dad." I look up, He's crying again. "Umm... if you don't want me here I can go bac-"I'm cut off when huge arms wrap around me. "I love you son, I always have loved you, I always will love you." My dad cries into my shoulder. "Dad. Can't. Breath." I gasp out. He drops me and I smile, he smiles to "I love you to dad. Oh, and uh, sorry about the uh, demon." His smile grows. "son, you saved the whole village, have been saving it since you were eight, I couldn't be more proud." His smile turns into a frown. "But I have one question, what was the payment to save us?" I look around looking for a distraction then I see it, Bec isn't back yet. "Umm... you know I should go find Bec, she isn't back yet and she's bringing the food. I'll be right back." He lets me go and Astrid helps me to the door. We open it to find Bec pushed up against the far wall making out with Snotlought.

"Are we interrupting?" I ask. Bec shoves Snotlought away and slaps him. "Never touch me again!" she says. Astrid's beside me smirking, Snotlought sees us and runs to Astrid. "Astrid babe it's not what it looks like, I-she- umm. Please forgive me." Snotlought gets on his knees. Astrid fakes a hurt look. "I-I don't know Snotlought. I trusted you. I think we're going to take a break until I work through the pain." She even lets a tear drop fall. "Anything, my dear, anything at all." Then Snotlought runs out of the room and I hug Astrid tight. "Great acting milady" I say. She wipes the false tear away. "thanks, there's nothing to it. For the tear, I just had to remember what it felt like when I thought you dead." She hugs me tighter. "I'm alive, Astrid, a little fire's not going to kill me. I'm Hiccup. I'm the best." She looked up at me. "We used to call you Hiccup the Usel-"she's cut off with a kiss on her mouth. "Sorry, couldn't let you finish that sentence, I am and will always be Hiccup the awesome." I smile down at her. "Sssuurree." She says rolling her eyes. Bec is looking at us. "Listen, guys, if you don't tell anyone you get first picks of the buffet." We smile and agree. Then help ourselves. Once back in the theater we talk, we eat, and everyone congratulates me on not dying. The only problem is everyone wants to know the payment for the deal. After a few times avoiding people asking the question. Bec announces that the movie is starting again and asks if I would like to go to the back room or stay here. "If you stay here you should know there are no more open seats." She tells me. I said its fine and that Astrid can sit on my lap for the rest of the movie and she says that's fine. Once the movie was setup again, we all took our seats and got ready for the rest. Astrid sat on my lap like we said, dad on my left, Gobber on my right, and the rest of the teens surrounding us. Then the movie started.


End file.
